


i've snow idea how this is happening

by Skyuni123



Series: 17 (should have been 25 but i messed up) Days of a Self-Flagellating Christmas [1]
Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, Snow, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: Snow. In Brokenwood. In summer.Huh.





	i've snow idea how this is happening

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off 'snow' as a prompt.
> 
> check out the full prompt list [ here ](https://pastebin.com/gmZsEC1E)

“It’s snowing!”

 

“It’s summer.”

 

“It’s still snowing.” Breen’s standing in the waiting room, gesturing wildly at the road outside, looking not unlike an excitable, very ginger puppy. It’s three days before Christmas and by all accounts, unless something very bad has happened to the climate since she got to work this morning, it shouldn’t be snowing.

 

Kristen sighs. “You want me to go outside, don’t you?”

 

“It’s snowing. In summer. In Brokenwood. Come  _ on,  _ Kristen.”

 

She really shouldn’t leave the desk… but it’s the middle of summer, there’s no-one around and… she does kinda want to see the snow.

(Whatever the snow might be.)

 

To her absolute surprise, there  _ is  _ snow, wafting like a giant white cloud as far as the eye can see. It’s not real snow - because, come on, it’s thirty degrees out - but it falls like it is. “What on  _ earth  _ is this?” She asks Breen, who’s staring at the snow with more wonderment than she’s ever seen on him.

 

“They’re filming an ad down there.” He points down at the road, where the main bulk of the snow seems to be coming from. “Wind’s fun.” 

 

Well, that makes sense. 

 

Still, it’s strange and weird and ...even  _ magical  _ to see snow falling in the middle of summer in Brokenwood. 

 

“I somehow never expected a white Christmas when I came here…” She says dryly and reaches out a hand to one of the snowflakes. It’s not real snow, because of course it’s not, but it resembles the real thing well enough. 

 

“It’s neat, isn’t it?” Breen says, and  _ grins. _

 

Later, she goes inside and just manages to shake the worst of the snow out of her hair. Unlike real snow, this stuff  _ sticks. _

 

Mike comes in an hour or so later when she’s halfway through a sudoku. He looks about as bewildered as she’s ever seen him. 

 

“I just drove through a  _ snowstorm.  _ In  _ summer.  _ In  _ Brokenwood.”  _

 

Kristen laughs and laughs. 


End file.
